imperial_god_emperorfandomcom-20200214-history
Youyan Pass
Description The location that was known as the pass was the front line between Snow Country and the Snow Ground Demon Court. It already possessed nearly a hundred years of history. After several generations of the country’s men’s bitter construction, it already began to emit a vast unfathomable atmosphere. One of the three main peaks of Deer Mountain Range, Youyan Peak, was cut apart to construct the pass. Aside from that, there was a fort outside the mountain and tunnels and dwellings within. There were countless holes dug hundreds of miles east and west from here, a large majority of the rocky ground and cliff transforming into dents. There were countless formation arrays as well as various military installations arranged in these holes. It was like a forest, numerous and densely packed. It was covered and shrouded in ice and snow throughout the year. The entire Youyan Pass was like a cold city of ice. Because of the traces left behind by the traces of human activity, there were the ever present thick clouds and mist in the skies. Like it was a land of ghosts*. It was said that this was how Youyan Pass got its name from. POWER STRUCTURE The army of Youyan Pass was divided into the Vanguard, Left camp, Right camp and the Back camp. And the position of guerilla warfare officer belonged roughly in the middle level of each camp. They commanded over a hundred people. Possessing the power to launch a strike by themselves, their position in Youyan Pass could be counted as comparatively high. The military position of the patrolling sword envoy was somewhat special in Youyan Pass. It also belonged to the middle level, but there was not any ties to any of the four camps. It was also not managed by the Pass Lord’s office. It directly reported back to the royal court of Snow Country, and belongs to a special role similar to an ambassador sent by the military department. Within Youyan Pass, there were only ten patrolling sword envoys. Each and every patrolling sword envoy held extremely great power. Their role was to survey the hundreds of officers, representing the royal court to patrol the camps. They maintained discipline and ensured the loyalty of the army to the country. Their role was to monitor illegal activities and prevent discipline from being broken. It was also to report back whether there were any activities that attempted to deceive the Emperor. They interrogated and decided the fate of many officers in the army. All officers below the position of general in the four camps must accept the surveillance and monitoring of the patrolling sword envoy. And for those who broke military discipline, the patrolling sword envoy had the power to first execute then report afterwards. In total, the military position of the patrolling sword envoy was not high, but they held very real power. They were horrifying characters that changed people’s expression when they discussed it in the army. But due to the fact that the power of the patrolling sword envoy was so great, this position did not possess any soldiers under them to command. Apart from four or five members to aid them, they did not have the power to command soldiers. Normally, patrolling sword envoys were all experts of the martial path. They used their personal strength to enforce their judgement. six huge figures of the Youyan army. They were the commanders of the Vanguard, Rear Camp, Left and Right Camp, the head of the Military Supply Department as well as head of the Military Council. These six commanders of the army were the peak existences of the military. Personalities Pass Lord God of Youyan Pass Lu Zhaoge Liu Siufeng -commander of the Vanguard commander of the Right Camp Peng Yizhen Liu Zongyuan -warfare officer /deputy commander violent officer Wen Wan patrolling sword envoy Ye Qingyu left camp, the guerilla warfare officer Lin Lang youngest advisor of the Pass Lord’s residence. He was called Yi Sance. The Cool Mountain faction, could be counted as a solid faction within Youyan Pass. Lin Lang, Zhao Ruyun and the scholarly young man called Yi Sance belonged to the young group of this faction.